Lachlonus:The fourth elder God
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may be Lachlonus, son. Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly families. Better summary inside. Starts from the end of the Titan war. Lachlonus and Demeter maybe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's books

If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may be Lachlonus son. Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, (Spoiler he the god of the Earth.) Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly families' kind of like Mafia or crime families with the big four being the head of those crime family. Maybe one day Lachlonus will rule not just his family but all of Olympus, come join us on this ride. OC and Demeter or maybe Hera.

'Thought'

"Speak"

 _ **(Important Info in or out of story)**_

 _ **(3rd Pov)**_

Lachlonus son of Rhea and Kronos, the fourth boy, twin brother of Zeus, future god of Land, Land Formations, Wildfires, Avalanches, Mudslides, Earthquakes, Sinkholes, Sandstorms, Volcanic eruptions, Magma, Battles, Hope, Will, Loyalty and Chaos. Was a champion for those who couldn't protect themselves especially from the sometimes-undeserving wrath of his older brothers and sisters, or other Olympians. He had a unique life story he was not eaten like his brothers or spared by his mother, in a way you could say he was forgotten but that a story for a different time. He was currently standing at the top of Mount Olympus with his brother and sister after the beat up the Titans, and casting Kronos from his throne and chopped him up in to a million pieces then threw the remain into the depths of Tartarus. Now they were back at Olympus, after dragging the titan to Olympus to decide punishment for the Titans, gain their domains and deciding how the fifth age would work.

All seven of the gods, the children of Kronos and Rhea stood in orderly fashion atop Mount Olympus, Zeus and Lachlonus the leaders of the Olympians as they had come to be called, stood ahead of the other five gods, who all stood in a curved line behind them. Each had power, though no domains. They would gain their domains in time. They would sort out how the fifth age would work soon but now they had other problems. Right now, they had to do decide which Titans were worth saving and who deserved a different type of punishment or Tartarus. The system was simple, Zeus and Lachlonus would take turns calling the name of a titan, or a titan born, and if a god thought that they deserved saving or a different type of punishment, they would step forward, if not straight to Tartarus, and the gods would then decide all the titans who were spared from Tartarus their places in the Fifth Age.

The Gods were almost done with all the Titans, there were only a few left. The Gods place Atlas under the sky, Rhea was given her own island one of the few titans who received a reward, but she did deserve it, Prometheus, was given freedom and the understanding the gods would always head his consul. Oceanus was neutral in the war, so he was not attacked and punished.

Perses!" was the name that boomed, then echoed across the closed area of the Olympus they stood on. The titan stepped forward, head held high as he looked at Zeus, the one who spoke his name. All was silent before Zeus spoke again. "To Tartarus, then." he said, pushing the chain-bound titan into the huge group of titans and other creatures bound for the pit. Lachlonus looked to the next person.

"Hyperion!" Lachlonus yelled. No one stepped forward. He mentioned for Hyperion to the join his brethren, Hyperion nodded at Hyperion walked over with his head still held high.

"Calypso!" Zeus said, turning to look to his fellow gods.

"Aye." Lachlonus said, stepping forward. Calypso was shocked, but no one else was. Everyone knew, even the Titans, that Lachlonus was the fairest and most just of the god, but they also knew he was of the most dangerous gods to go against he had face Hyperion and Atlas by himself giving the gods time to retreat from one of their many failed battles, with the Titans.

"Explain." Zeus said, eyeing Lachlonus critically. He did really like Lachlonus after all without him by his side they would have failed to free there sibling from Kronos' gut, he also would have been captured, and Zeus would never admit it but with his younger brother they would uundoubtly of lost the war he just didn't like when Lachlonus challenged him too much.

"She was bound to follow her father, Atlas, but more importantly, she never raised arms against any of our forces and peacefully surrendered when we encountered her." Lachlonus said, not missing a beat. He stared Zeus in the eye as he spoke.

"Very well, that is the last off the titans." Zeus spoke "Let us decide our domains now, so that we may more accurately decide who monitors the punishments given to the titans and we can start building our kingdoms" Zeus and Lachlonus turned inward to face here family and formed a circle. "I shall be the King of the Gods. I am Zeus, God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, and Day."

Lachlonus spoke somewhat angry "Who made you King Zeus we both took down Kronos, you and me. Not just you Zeus and we both saved our siblings." "Somebody has to be King!" Zeus responded

"Actual I have an idea for that were all of the son of Kronos and Rhea can rule as one, so calm your ego." Lachlonus spoke back. Zeus could hear some Titans chuckling while other right out laughed, he, no they were going to throw into the pit. He glare at Lachlonus, then look over at the titans and roar "Silence!"

Zeus spoke again" We can discuss who rules later right now domains. I am Zeus, God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, Day and Order and Justice. My domain is the very Sky." Lachlonus nodded when Zeus didn't say King of the gods, and all his brother snorted at his domains Order and Justice. Zeus glared but said nothing.

 _ **(Lachlonus Pov)**_

"Poseidon, my brother I know how much you love the Water so, You Poseidon, shall rule over the seas. You are Poseidon, God of the Seas, Rivers, Lakes, Storms, and Earthquakes. Your domain shall be the Ocean themselves." I then bowed to him show respect to my older brother. He was surprised, smirked at Zeus and bowed back. While this was happening Demeter and Hestia had their eyes on the two gods. With Hera still staring at Zeus, love stuck as she had been ever sensed the first time she came face to face with Zeus as he was the first face she saw when she got out of her father stomach.

Zeus looked to his other brothers. "Hades, you shall monitor and rule over the underworld. From this day forth, you are Hades, God of the Dead, Punishment, and Shadows. Your domain shall be the underworld." Zeus decreed, making Hades smirk. He was always the gloomy one and I thinked it suited him just fine, however I could tell he wanted slightly more, he then look over to me and raised an eyebrow basically giving me permission to overrule Zeus. "I think our brother deserve a little more since most riches such as diamonds, gold and silver are deep underground, he should be the god of wealth and I think god of shadow suit him since he did a lot of spying from the shadows but, I also think darkness will be another good Domain. Do you approve brother. "I said bowing to Hades everyone was so shocked at what Lachlonus did for Hades, Hades shallowed hard and manage to nod and bow back.

 _ **(3rd Pov)**_

After a moment Zeus then turned to Lachlonus. After all that he had forgot to do himself, and Zeus was having trouble coming up with something else. He thought that he and his brothers should be the most powerful of the Gods, and now he was stumped. When suddenly Hades and Poseidon spoke say they would be gifting Lanclonus domains. Zeus looked over mad and was about to say something but then step down They then looked to Lachlonus, who had an amused look on his face.

"Lachlonus, you have shown a surprising love for land so, You Lanclonus will be the god of Land, Land Formations, all Land disasters, Magma," Poseidon start off. "and for the skill you shown you will also be god of Land-battles, Hope, Will, Loyalty and Chaos." Hades finished with both bowing to Lachlonus and Lachlonus bowing right back, with the titans and their allies staring and shock along with the goddess and Zeus.

 _ **Lachlonus title of Chaos isn't meant to be a power of space, time and the void, but just Lachlonus being a chaotic being okay. Kinda like Hermes or Loki, he will cause trouble for Zeus, and maybe his other brother too.**_

 _ **Also, would you like to see Lachlonus with Hera or Lachlonus with Demeter, or perhaps a different person, Titaness, or goddess.**_

 _ **Thanks for Flying leave comments, and advice I'll post more soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's books

I also really appreciate the support for the first chapter. I also hope this chapter please you story reader.

If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may not have the same backstory Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, (Spoiler he the god of the Earth.) Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly families kind of like Mafia or crime families with the big four being the head of those crime family. Maybe one-day Lachlonus will rule not just his family but all of Olympus, come to join us on this ride. OC and Demeter or maybe Hestia I don't like the idea of Hera anymore.

'Thought'

"Speak"

 _ **(Important Info in or out of story)**_

 _ **Lachlonus and Demeter or Lachlonus and Hestia? I'm leaning toward the first one**_

 **Comments and Answers**

 **WizardingDemi-God01: Thank you for the reveiw, and that one vote for Lachlonus and Demeter.**

 **RedAce16: Thank you for the review, I plan on actually make Lachlonus the most neutral of the Gods, but I keep an eye on make sure no god get too friendly with each other, also do you any idea for how to do a godly ship, I could use some advice.**

 **Thank you, everyone, favorite or following the stories or me I appreciate it also, please enjoy this chapter and have a great or night where ever you are.**

 _ **(3rd)**_

Zeus was still in shock when he finally looked over at the Titans who would be thrown in the pit. Snapping his sisters out of there daze and putting fear back in the Titans. "Hades, for now, throw the titans sentence to the pit into Tartarus." Zeus. Hades nodded and snapped his finger opening up a hole in the ground sending them to the pit. "In the meantime, we can decide the punishment of gifts for the other titans after, we finish our business," Lachlonus said and nodded to Olympus' military force to take the bound titans away to a holding cell.

Once the last of the Olympian forces and the Titans walked through the doors, that led out of the council room there was a blinding light, the gods could make out three creature of unknown origin. Poseidon was first to respond grabbing his spear and put his helmet back on. Less than a nano-second later his siblings had joined him. Zeus with his sword and shield, Hades with his double edge sword and Lanclonus with his mace. The goddess had each grabbed their dragger and move in to attack position.

As the light finally faded three figure was seen the weren't titans, but neither were they monsters, they looked like female humans through all ranged in age but the gods could since there power. A moment later Lachlonus eyes widen as he recognizes one of the figures. "Lacheis" Lanclonus spoke, "what are you doing here." "Brother," Zeus asked, "Do you know these…" Zeus trailed off "beings?"

"I do indeed" replied Lachlonus "Lacheis came to me when I was left for dead by mother, and saved me. She is her sister are the Fates, children of Anakin the Primordial goddess of Fate." Lachlonus finished with a bow and his sibling followed in suit, Zeus though reluctantly.

"I like to introduce you to my sibling may I, please do so," Lachlonus asked

"Of course." The Fates responded as one

"The Fate on the left is Clotho she spins the thread of human and some other beings fate, Lachesis the middle one dispensed it, and Atropos on the right cuts it determining death." Lachlonus spoke "We are the God, this is Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Zeus and you, of course, know me. The god of land said pointing out every god."

"How may we help you, Fates." Hestia question

"We, are not here to ask anything of you, but instead offer. You see our mother would often bestow power to the children of the Titans when they were born, and she would also tell the titan council about the future when asked." Clotho answered

"We are here to offer you the same in regards, we hope to be the guide for this new age first step ruling this new world." Lacheis

"This is an interesting offer, Fates" Hades spoke, with a surprisingly warm voice "But what would you receive in return."

Atropos answer Hades "Our mother had complete control over the fates of Mortals, Monster, and other lesser beings and limited control over you gods, and even some of the weaker titans. She has commanded fate for a long time and is ready to step down, and offered the post to us." She continued after scanning the room "All we have to do is ask the new rulers of this world for permission."

The room held silence for several minutes until Zeus spoke again "I have two question one if we say no to your offer will we alone control our own fate?" The gods look at Zeus and then to the Fates, most realize it was a valid and fair question. "Two, you said your mother had limited control over us, will you still have that amount of control over us."

Clotho responded" Someone, has to control the path of your age, if it isn't us it will be our mother, who will be much harsher than us and will have a lot more control, leading to your second question we will not have any control over you or you direct children, but any demigod, you may have, will have control over along with weak monsters, and mortal.

Lachlonus spoke "Thank you, Fates, you have given us a lot to think over, if you could give us some time too think about this we would be grateful.

Atropos spoke," Of course, but be swift with it, the longer our mother controls the fate of this world the harsher it may be, she doesn't mean to be harsh she just is." She finished with we will take our leave now, if you have need of us simply call our names.

"Before we go, let me give you a hint, as a gesture of good faith." Spoke Lachesis "I know you god can feel your power, it right out there on the edge, just slightly out of reach."

"How did you know we couldn't control our power" Demeter gasped then glared in suspicion at the Fates

"You may have claim what domains will be, your but you haven't seized them yet." Lachesis finished "In order to claim them you must perform a ritual in which whoever leads the fifth age grants the power."

Zeus spoke with a greedy look in his eyes "That that means only one can rule this age, right."

Cholto shook her head "No, 1 can rule or 7 can rule together, you'll just share the raw, unrefined power a deity ruler gain from ruling an age." _**(Understand that age in this context, I am referring to an age= or rule, example the fifth age which was ruled by the gods.)**_ Cholto finished "However, I recommend not stretching this unique power between too many beings a good amount would be about half of you, so three or four." Once you have decided who rules well, just take turns to grant each other's power.

Atropos spoke "We will be leaving now, call our names when you are ready." and then a flash of light filled the room and was three sisters once stood there was nothing.

After I moment of silence, Zeus spoke "So, Lachlonus what your idea for ruling the fifth age

"Simple," Lachlonus said breaking the semi-circle the young gods had formed and made he way to the front so everyone could see him "there will undoubtedly be more gods and goddess, but I have no doubt, we will remain the strongest most powerful of the gods, even though our sister don't have their domains yet. We are also the son and daughters of Kronos, and we lead the war against Kronos and fought the Titans, we seven will form the high council of Olympians, with maybe a minor council of god and goddess who we believe, are worthy, helping us rule this age but not have the ability to use this mysterious power." Lachlonus finished with a breath

"This is actually a really good idea, brother." Hades started off "Also, because of or odd number we will never tie on a vote." Lachlonus started to smile wide but then Hades continued "I would vote for this but, there is one problem"

"What is it?" Lachlonus

"This raw power the Fates were talking about are we sure it enough to fuel seven elder gods and goddess, what it between the seven of us, this extra power can't even be used. That what the Fates said right, not to stretch it too far"

Zeus spoke, "We should just stick to one person ruling the fifth age, I volunteer my self I know it will be hard but I am ready to shoulder this burden."

Hera spoke quickly behind Zeus "I vote for Zeus as well."

"Enough we aren't going for one god ruling us all" Lachlonus stopped the arguing before it started "That system is to corrupt and that one person could probably take on two elders gods at once, if not more, making it more unfair."

"We should vote now on how many gods or goddess will be able to use this raw power. The numbers the fates recommend are three and four, lets vote."

Eventually, after hours of debate it was decide that the gods, Lachlonus, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have the supreme power and would take the most active role in ruling the fourth age, and that it would be the four gods that truly ruled the first age _ **(the goddess were mad at that and Hestia and Demeter, kept glaring at Hera who helps Zeus gain the last seat on the council, however, to appease his sisters, Lachlonus proposed the ladies formed a legislative council that would help break ties between the four gods who ruled and they would be the one the minor gods came to when wanting to propose a new law).**_

 _ **This is where we start getting different family head and small civil wars start to be wage, but first Lachlonus need a home I think the deeper into the earth crust the better, so how about a large cavern that will host Lachlonus' castle, or maybe he should have a mountain home.**_

 _ **Should Hestia still have her madein vow or maybe should she marry Hades or Poseidon.**_

 _ **I think I can post a chapter of this every week to two weeks if you would like.**_

 _ **Also, would you like to see Lachlonus with Hera or Lachlonus with Demeter, or perhaps a different person, titaness, or goddess.**_

 _ **Did you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Flying leave comments, and advice I'll post more soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's books

I also really appreciate the support for the first chapter. I also hope this chapter please you story reader.

If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may not have the same backstory Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, (Spoiler he the god of the Earth.) Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly families kind of like Mafia or crime families with the big four being the head of those crime family. Maybe one-day Lachlonus will rule not just his family but all of Olympus, come to join us on this ride. OC and Demeter or maybe Hestia I don't like the idea of Hera anymore.

' **Thought'**

" **Speak"**

 **(Important Info in or out of the story)**

Lachlonus and Demeter or Lachlonus and Hestia? I'm leaning toward the first one after maybe the next chapter I have a clear idea on who is he going to be with.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Lachlonus had finished granting each other their powers, and as each god received there new domain the domains rejoiced, when Zeus gain the sky, it lighten and darken, as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, when Poseidon received the sea as his domain, giants storm appeared and huge waves of water crashed onto the coast, when Hades received his domain the underworld open up and for a moment spirit of the dead wandered among the living. When Lachlonus received his domains the earth shook, and mountain and ravine were created and destroyed, many mortals died during the event, and even more, began to fear and worship the gods that day the gods gain their domains.

Soon, they turned toward their sisters, of course after flexing and stretching as the new power that ran through them was overwhelming and the needed to adjust to it. They also played around with their new abilities first, Zeus making thunder crack and Lighting flash, Hades engulfed parts of the world in shadows and darkness, Poseidon would create and dissipate hurricane and Lachlonus caused lots of earthquakes. Finally, after about thirty minutes the gods look over.

As the four gods looked over to the goddess, the ladies had the eyebrows and arms crossed, expression ranging from amusement to slight anger while waiting for f0r there domains. Hestia spoke, "You boys done now, can we get our domains now."

The gods shuffled embarrassingly as Hestia is literally the big sister of the group, and called them out. Poseidon explained, "Sorry, Hestia guess we got a little carried away way." Zeus spoke, "Sorry, do you girls have any idea for what you want your domains to be."

"Well, since you boys went with layers of the planet sky, water, land, and the afterlife. All something that relates to each other we ladies have chosen thing essential to mortals survival down below. However, these domains won't strike fear in there hearts like your domains will unless we are really angered, and direct said anger at the mortals, but we will always be worshiped, even if it on the not much compared to you guys we will always have worshipers." Hestia spoke for her sister

Hera went first" I wish to be the goddess of Marriage, **Women, Birth,** Mothers, and Family, and **Babies.** "

Demeter went second" I wish to be the goddess of Seasons, Agriculture, Crops, Harvest, Fertility, and Growth."

Hestia went last"I wish to be the goddess of Home, Hearth, Unity, **Illumination, Meals, and Sacred Fire**

 **(The bold domain are one I wasn't sure the goddess actually had. However, it fit them and I choose to go with them.)**

Zeus nodded" So, it shall be."

Moments later hugs and kisses were moved around the seven with the ladies kissing their brothers and the brother slapping each other back it was a sight to see. The gods had done it the had bested the titan and a new rule, their rule was upon them.

In a flash of light, three families beings were before them again, The fates the spoke together as one this time. "Congratulations, are in order, gods you have best your forerunners, there are a few things to finish up the titans had sacred animals, and plants, of your choosing, that represent something about them. Think for a moment on which animal or plant you want.

Zeus spoke proudly" I want the mightiest bird in the sky the eagle to be my sacred animal and for my plant the great oak tree." Zeus "Though there are these land animals I have my eye on. Can we only have one sacred animal?" Zeus question

One of the Fates it was still difficult to tell who was who spoke: "You may have more than one sacred animal, but it must be apart of your domain, if you want an animal in another god's domain you must ask, moving on." "Poseidon" The Fates snap at the new sea god who was dancing a little jig "Calm down, and tell us which animal you choose."

"I would like the Dolphin as my sacred animal and the Pine tree as my sacred plant if Lachlonus will allow it.

"I will, however, if I may go next before the animal and plant of my domain" Lachlonus stressed the word domain "and of my choosing is taken."

"Proceeds" the middle fates spoke

"For my plant, I would like Redwoods and I would like my animal to be the bears," Lachlonus spoke

On and on each god picked a sacred animal and plant.

"Very well gods, all you need to do is have a weapon of power and the transformation of power between the Titans and you will be complete. I believe the Cyclops will take care of that." The Right fate spoke

"What?" Zeus asked surprised but before the God could get an answer the Fates flashed out

Just as the Fate flashed out, the door to the throne room of Olympus swung in and the Cyclops strode in.

Cyclops, leading them was the old Cyclops they knew.

"Why have you disturb us Cyclops?" Poseidon asked

Gods and Goddesses, I come bearing weapons for the Gods." he said, coming to a stop in front of Zeus, and bowing. "For Lord Zeus, a Master Bolt to help harness and control your inner energy, and project it outward." Briares finished. Zeus took the bolt, and it immediately lit up with lightning, and Zeus felt an immediate jump in strength. He had never felt so strong.

"Thank you, Briares. Continue." Zeus said, wanting to examine his weapon more closely, but holding back to see what his brothers got. Briares moved to Hades next and bowed before he spoke.

"For Lord Hades, a Helm of Darkness. Invisibility and absolute dread are now at your fingertips." Briares said, handing Hades the Helm. He felt his power boost to levels he had never felt. Hades nodded his acceptance while looking at the helm in wonder. He paid attention again as Briares made it to Poseidon and bowed.

"For Lord Poseidon, a Trident to control the water, and bend it to your will. However, I caution you, your weapon is part of the sea and the sea does not like to be restrained, and your domain and weapon may be hard to control and you may over-power your attacks. " Briares warned. Poseidon nodded and focused on moving the water to the right of him. A huge wave was made, and Poseidon quickly shrunk it. This would take some getting used to. Briares moved to Lachlonus and bowed once more.

"For Lord Lachlonus, a long hammer, it will crack open the very earth, however unlike like Lord Poseidon domain the Earth is stable and does not like to move, it will require great power for a while to get anything out of your domain, however when you become used to it, you'll move mountains, and create ravines, soon the very continents will move at your will. " Briares finished. Perseus looked at the object in wonder. He looked at Briares and bowed his head in thanks.

The Long Hammer had a regular flat head, how every it was the ornament on the back of the Warhammer it was a Bear stand on it rear leg, swing it paw down.

"Essentially, Poseidon will have a hard time not overpowering his new domains and Lachlonus will have a hard time not underpower his domains, but with all thing, perfection will come with time." The Cyclops eye switch from one god to the other.

"Now for the goddess, the land below Olypumus recently had a meteor shower and with that, we found a small chunk of Sacred Steel compost **(I know I know what a lame name if you have a cooler with contact me)** it fell out of the sky and created a crater."

"Sacred Steel?!' The god asked excitedly and somewhat nervously.

"Yes, some very large rocks fell and though a lot of it bronze, iron, and other less important metal deep inside there was some small chunks of Sacred Steel, we actually use small pieces to cap the gods weapons, we coated the middle prong on Poseidon's Trident, gave a little bit to Zeus' Master Bolt, the very tip of the Helm of Hades has Sacred Steel and Lanclonus but we used most of it for my goddess." The Cyclops spoke

"For my goddess, we forged a trio of daggers, and three identical necklaces, Sacred Steel is very is to enchant and can hold great magic." Braises snapped his finger and three younger Cyclops rush forward, carrying in there hand three identical golden trays with a silvery cloth over them. As they all knelt before the goddess and ripped the cloths off that held the goddess new items of power.

"We are sorry we couldn't create more but we had so little to work with" The Cyclops spoke

"No," Hestia said kindly "This is great thank you for everything"

Poseidon spoke, "Know that Cyclops, will have a place in the sea these gifts are wonderful."

"Cyclops, if you remain loyal will have a place in the 5th age" Lachlonus spoke

"Thank you for my lord and lady, by your leave." A cyclops with a metal cane spoke

"You may leave" Zeus stated, "And on behave of everyone thank you for the gifts."

"I think it simple what our next course of action" Hades spoke

"Indeed, we shall explore our domains as needed. I plan to turn Mount Olympus' peak into my kingdom as it is high in the air it can also be the center of this new age power, Poseidon can create his kingdom in the water, Hades in the underworld and Lachlonus on the ground. We are the Ruling Deities now." Zeus bellowed to the skies, his siblings roaring their approval.

 _ **Thank you all for read and your comments. Here are thing I need help with.**_

 _ **First Lachlonus need a home I'm think the deeper into the earth crust the better, so how about a large cavern that will host Lachlonus' castle, or maybe he should have a mountain home.**_

 _ **Should Hestia still have her madein vow or maybe should she marry Hades or Poseidon.**_

 _ **I think I can post a chapter of this every week to two weeks if you would like.**_

 _ **Also, it seems no one wants to see Lachlonus with Hera so now it just Lachlonus with Demeter or Hestia or perhaps a different person, titaness, or goddess.**_

 _ **Did you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for Flying leave comments,and advice I'll post more soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's books

I also really appreciate the support for the first chapter. I also hope this chapter please you story reader.

If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may be his future demigod son. Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, (Spoiler he the god of the Earth.) Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly families kind of like Mafia or crime families with the big four being the head of those crime family. Maybe one-day Lachlonus will rule not just his family but all of Olympus, come to join us on this ride. OC and Demeter or maybe Hestia I don't like the idea of Hera anymore.

' **Thought'**

" **Speak"**

 **(Important Info in or out of the story)**

Lachlonus and Demeter or Lachlonus and Hestia? I'm leaning toward the first one after maybe the next chapter I have a clear idea on who is he going to be with.

The meeting had come to a close, the god and goddess were going to practice their new powers, and to build their Kingdoms. Zeus claim domain over Olympus. Poseidon still had to deal Oceanus in the deep sea since he remains neutral in the war, Hades had a lot of work to do in the underworld, and Lachlonus had to find the perfect spot for his Kingdom. As Lachlonus walked out of the massive Gold and Silver doubles door think as to were to put his great kingdom. He heard running footstep from behind and he barely turned around Demeter was jumping in his arms, kissing his cheek

"We did it!" Demeter screeched "We finally freed this world of the tryannt titans"

Lachlonus still had his Imperial Gold chestplate on with a brown cape attached, Demeter was still in her green toga. Both had made left their weapons in the throne room.

"Indeed we have little sister" Lachlonus responded with a smile let her down

"I don't rembemer you being the older brother" Demeter responded raising a eyebrow

"That little sister is because even though we don't know who is older, due to my mysterous past I'm the maturer one and by that logic I'm older." Lachlonus said looking down to her with a smirk

"Oh," Demeter said with a glint in her eye that made Lachlonus swallow hard and made him nervous "So because your more mature, your older well then I guess, the time you ran in to a war…"

"Stop" Lachlonus put a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking "You promised you would never speak of that."

"I thought you were more mature, so I thought I was imagining the time you ran into a war council meeting nearly naked with a figment of my imaginition. Demeter said speaking really fast as to finish with a smirk on her face

"Oh, your going to get it now" Lachlonus said with a glare chasing after Demeter who was already running

They ran through the capitol chasing after one another at time startling some of the troop with how laid back and relaxed 2 of the 7 most powerful beings were. Although a few of the officers understood how happy they were with the burden of the war of their shoulders. Demeter flashed down to the surface with Lachlonus just barely grabbing on to her sleeve to as she flash away. The extra bagagge messed up the novice teleporter and both gods went tumbling down a small hill.

When they finnally rolled to a stop Lachlonus and Demeter were both cover in dirt, twigs, Demeter had a flower stuck in her hair and Lachlonus had pebbles all over him. Lachlonus was on his back with Demeter stradling him both breething deeply. She had both his wrist in her hands.

"Well it seem that I got you" Lachlonus spoke with a smirk

"You have me, really?" She asked smiling down "I'm the one on top."

 **[Thud!]**

"Who on top now." Lachlonus flipped them with a smirk "Now say it, I am the oldest and most mature."

"Never" Demeter said try to squirm her way out from underneath Lachlonus

"Then you leave me no choice" Lachlonus summon the strongest metal nearby and locked Demeter wrists and ankles and pulled his finger down to her stomach hovering right over.

"Lonus" Demeter gave him a look don't you dare

Lonus did dare afterall only a god can tickle a goddess

 **(I'm not good a romance, I received advice to take the romance as slow as possible, this right here is somewhere in between flirty, friendship and just playing, due to the fact the war is over and they are just-releived. Once, this is done don't expect any fluff for a couple chapter, Also I need help, this is my first romance here, please help, anyone.)**

Demeter's eyes widened as his arms flew down to Demeter side and started to tickle her.

Demeter couldn't help and started to laugh with tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Lonus…Stop…it!"Demeter manged to say threw the laugh

"Stop, Lach-lon-us, Stop!" she laughs. "I can't take it"

Lachlonus relented move his hands away from her sides "Say it."

"Never" Demeter hand freed her hands and was fighting Lachlonus again

Demeter and Lachlonus played like this for quite awhile, but eveuntally came to a stop in a meadow, with Demeter lay her head on Lachlonus shoulder, both pairs of legs dangling off a cliff, that was nearby.

 **[Sigh]**

"What wrong?" Lachlonus

"Nothing" Demeter spoke "It just that since the day we escaped our father stomach, thanks to you and Zeus we were fighting the Titan many of us never thought there waould be a day when we would best the Titans.."

"But now," Lachlonus pressed Demeter for why she was upset

"Now, we won and I put so much time in to fighting I never thought what I would do when we beat the titans." She spoke softly

Lachlonus frown he to had the same problem but he want to cheer Demeter up so he on a smirking face."We live, we may be god but we still live, I plan to explore the limits of my power and to build my own kingdom., and get lots of worshiper. So, what do you plan to do?"

"I was thinking, that we could just work together."

"What why?"

"Well, you see, while Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and you, were dancing and cherring, at you recieving your symbols of power, the girls and I were talking. Hestia wanted to explore the earth, but she wanted a huge hearth in everyone's palace, she also wanted a nice guest room. Hera wanted to stay with Zeus in the Heaven and well I'm the goddess of plants, and I was hoping we could live together " Demeter ased shyly with a light blush

"Why," Lachlonus asked bluntly

"Well," Demeter asked flustered not expecting to be questioned, thining Lachlonus would go along with it "Were both Earth gods and even though techenally Hades could be counted as an Earth god, our domains match the closest, and don't tell Hades but your also my favorite brother, and…"

 **[Laughing]**

"I was just messing with you Demeter, of course, we can live together but, we need to find that place to live, where are you thinking we should set up shop, that afterall should be first on our list.?" Lachlonus chuckled at Demeter babbling."

"Jerk!" Demeter yelled slapping his shoulder "We should find a place that matches both of our domains, somewhere close to the Earth but also has access to sun and water so I can grow a vast garden."

"Hmmm" Lachlonus standing up rom the cliff and pulling Demeter up with him "I think I might have an idea."

"Then let's go" Demeter said excitedly

They both disappeared in a flash of light, neither one of them noticing the danger that was so close to them that entire time.

 _ **Thank you all for read and your comments. Here are thing I need help with.**_

 _ **First Lachlonus and Demeter need a home I'm thinking close to a large mass of Earth, probably a Mountain home or somewhere deep in the Earth, but with a large plot of land for Demeter to farm.**_

 _ **Should Hestia still have her madein vow or maybe should she marry Hades or Poseidon. I plan on her visiting soon and it looks like Hestia gaining favor,**_

 _ **Also, it seems no one wants to see Lachlonus with Hera so now it just Lachlonus with Demeter or Hestia or perhaps a different person, titaness, or goddess. Demeter has scored points but the race is over yet.**_

 _ **Who should be the first threat to the Gods**_

 _ **Did you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, I just replace chapter four with this I uploading from the wrong story forgive me**_

 _ **Thanks for Flying leave comments,and advice I'll post more soon.**_


	5. Author Note

Author Note(Sorry Guys)

Alright before I post my next chapter, I have questions for you guys, I really want your help.

Question 1: Who should be the 1st enemy the Gods have to faces, remnants of the Titans, enemy gods, civil war, or the giants, and of course if you have an idea please tell me?

Question 2: Where should Lachlonus and Demeter live, I'm thinking on the side of a mountain, or on top of it. I think a mix between a Castle and a Palace should work, after all land is strong, enduring, and in some large case unmovable(at least in the early days) I think Lachlonus home should be the same. Of course what is your idea? At the base of the mountain that were Demeter Garden would be.

Question 3:What should bring Lachlonus and Demeter or Hestia together, bonding over similar domains, a knight in shining armor, any cliché I could use? Any idea you have.

Question 4:What is the 1st myth I should use. Can you guys thinking of any myth and lore for Lachlonus.

Question 5: And which god or goddess should be born first, and I was thinking of making Hermes and Hephaestus Lachlonus' children

Thank you guys depend on how many people answer this question I should have the next chapter out by today or Tomorrow of next week. And you guys don't have to answer all the question, but if you do your a star.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Uncle Rick's books**

 **I also really appreciate the support for the last chapter, thank you to those who answered my question. Here are my responses:**

 **Hiding In Pain: Thank you for the nice comment, here is the next chapter.**

 **Itsamemario: Thank you for your nice comment,**

 **A1: That is a good idea, I wonder what the giant of Lachlonus, will be like.**

 **A2: I took your idea to heart and I shall use it, I'll make it a little different, but otherwise Lachlonus's will have a mountain home.**

 **A3: I kind of like that idea not sure how to make it so. If you have a tip, please let me know.**

 **A4: Thanks for trying.**

 **A5: Yep, I will be using** **Hephaestus, but know I will also be taking Hermes and what do you think of taking Dionysus from Zeus,**

 **Guest (Unknown name): No can do, Artemis and Apollo need to remain the gods of the moon and sun respectfully. I also kind of like their relationship with their father. Persephone is an interesting one and I like it a lot, so I'll do it**

 **Guest (Josh): Thank you for at least trying to answer the questions.**

 **A2: I have watched Avatar, it one of my favorite show of all time, and will always hold a special place in my heart. I truly like your idea, and I may turn it into a temple that is next to his chosen city, a unique mountain that has a temple hanging off a mountainside or something. Are you talking about Hades, he is still the eldest, Lachlonus has a tragic backstory and his true age is unknown? But Hades is still older. That's one vote for Hestia. Would you mind if Lachlonus had both Demeter and Hestia, they could become the Trinity of mankind the most important gods to human survival?**

 **A5: Yes, I like the idea of Hermes and Aphrodite, this brings Lachlonus children too 4: Hermes, Aphrodite, Persephone, and Hephaestus what do you think Dionysus. Hermes is already the god of** **trade, wealth, luck, fertility, animal husbandry, sleep, language, thieves, and travel, what should I take away and what should I add. Same for Aphrodite, how should I change her, should she be the goddess of female strength and faithfulness, or what is your idea. Either way, Hermes, Persephone, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus are locked in for Lachlonus.**

If the big three was the big four how would thing change would it be for better or worse. Lachlonus is not Percy but Percy may be his future demigod son. Watch as Lachlonus shakes the very Earth, (Spoiler he the god of the Earth.) Civil War based fifth age. Lachlonus will bring the Chaos. Fifth Age not ruled by Zeus but godly family's kind of like Mafia or crime families with the big four being the head of those family. Maybe one-day Lachlonus will rule not just his family but all of Olympus, come to join us on this ride. OC and Demeter or maybe Hestia I don't like the idea of Hera anymore.

The official count as of now on who Lachlonus should be paired with is 2 votes for Hestia and 2 votes for Demeter surprisingly.

 **Thank all who answered.**

' **Thought'**

" **Speak"**

 **(Important Info in or out of the story)**

Lachlonus and Demeter flashed to the 4th area that day, the first time they teleported right in the middle of a cave system, it was dark and damp and Demeter gave an immediate no, if the only things she would be able to grow is Mushrooms, it wasn't happening. The second time was just a vast plain, although both Lachlonus and Demeter liked it, after all, it had a lot of lands and growing room for crops, however, they both thought they could do better, so they put it in the maybe category, the third time was on an island in which Lachlonus gave a no, as much as an island, is land he did not want to be in the middle of Poseidon domain no matter how big it is.

The fourth stop was a green mountain, it was low in altitude and had a forest, hundreds of trees root digging into the mountain it had a flat top peak or as flat top as a mountain can get, with some light snow covering it. What made it impressive was not its height but his width.

"I like it" Demeter and Lachlonus spoke at the same time

"Really?" Asked Lachlonus "the snow doesn't bother you."

"I'll admit the snow peak bother me a little, but I can easily change that."

Okay, then I think we have our two choices this mountain or the plains, pros, and cons. Both the plains and this mountain have a deep connection to our domain, there is no doubt of that, the mountain can be a great defensive structure, I can easily keep wandering human and monster and other threats away by using the mountain itself, earthquake, rockslides, lava, and general chaos."

"We left the water down at the mountain base time to go back." Lachlonus mimicked a human "And then if they're stubborn enough to press on we can use magic, to repel intruders. On the plain, we have all the room to build. But it won't be very defensive, and we will have to cast a larger area of magic to keep human away.

Demeter spoke, "You don't have to convince me I already agree with you."

Lachlonus smiled" Good"

Lachlonus stood tall back straightening, even more, he tapped he foot and a sinkhole opens up in front of him, and levitating out of the hole was his long hammer, he grasp with both hands feel the very power of the earth run through him, he spun above his head before slamming it down onto the very earth.

Suddenly a Long Arching hallway erupting from the ground made of the very earth. Lachlonus had to take deep breaths, as he was new to this

Lachlonus spoke, "The main entryway to the common room in our Castle/Palace." I think a dark wood decorated wooden door would fit nicely, don' t you?

Demeter responded by raising her hand "I do" Demeter's hand s became covered in a green fog of energy, she then shot it out toward the open in the long archway, the green energy started to manifest into the massive arch wooden dark oak door, fitting perfectly with the arch hallway.

"I have a design, in my head, we can build it as we go."

Demeter smiled "Lead the way"

Lachlonus open one of the massive doors swings it outward "After you."

Lachlonus and Demeter walked down the arched hallway, and that was all it was the could the outside world at the end of the entryway.

Demeter was leading the way looking straight ahead, but she kept hearing the earth shifting behind her

Demeter turned around and faced Lachlonus

What are you doing? Demeter curiously asked Lachlonus

"Because we are gods, we get to be witness to many different things and we ourselves live different unique lives, I think the Earth more so that the Sky or Sea is a witness to not only our lives by everyone and things. After all the Sea can wash away it's scarring, and history just as the sky can blow away its troubles, and even the dead have no more worries. But it will take a long time before the scars of the Earth are healed. So as the earth god I want to keep a record of the happens in this world."

Demeter and Lachlonus reached the end of the hallway, Lachlonus had used his powers to carve into the very wall from the beginning of the hallway to the end, a descripting image such as Kronos devouring his children, or Zeus and Lachlonus free them, casting the titans down so on so forth.

"Their beautiful" Demeter whisper

"Thank you" Lachlonus respond" But it's really hard to keep this up though, these cravings are delicate, and I must treat them as such, but I am struggling with my form, the waving motion isn't working.

The Antechamber was oval dome-shaped

The room was empty, nothing but darkness

"We need a centerpiece, you have any idea," Lachlonus asked

"In fact, I do can you make a pit in the center of the room and soften the dirt, Lachlonus," Demeter asked

Lachlonus widen his stance, raised his hands over his heart, intertwined his finger, and pushed down creating a pit, then he separated his hand and intimated pull something up creating an outlining structure around the pit. "That was much easier than the waving motion."

Lachlonus got on his knees and shoved his arm up to the elbow in the dirt and spun it back and forth softening the dirt.

Demeter spoke "That enough." As she gently knelt beside Lachlonus and reach into her pocket pulling out a seed

"This is the seed of a primordial tree. My first creation while being guided a Primordial." Demeter spoke

"A Primordial!" Lachlonus yelled in shock "Why did you tell anyone?" Lachlonus asked

"Phanes asked me not to tell anyone but the God of the domain this seed belongs in," Demeter smirked

"Oh, Phanes he the Primordial of Creation, right?" Lachlonus asked

"Yes," Demeter conformed "probably the closest Primordial to me other than maybe Gaia, but she easy closer to you."

Demeter places the seed in the hole Lachlonus had created and covered it up.

"There we go," Demeter spoke, "You should get Poseidon to bless some water, this is going to be a great tree."

"I don't know Demeter I feel like we should have something else in this room," Lachlonus responded

"Maybe, I can help" A familiar voice spoke from behind

Lachlonus and Demeter spun around and ran at the welcomed intruder "Hestia" they both yelled at the same time as the raced to hug their older sister.

"How are you, Hestia how was your trip?" Lachlonus asked while Demeter was hugging

"Disappointing, none of the humans have discovered fire so none of them have hearth and fireplaces, they are cold, eat food raw, they have no fire to illuminate their path, it is horrible.

"Well, maybe we can fix it when we and our sibling meet up again," Demeter said

"So, Hestia, what your plan now?"

"I've visited each of our siblings all their home construction is going well. Zeus is using half the Cyclopes and wind spirits; Hera is staying with him."

"What a surprise," Demeter remarked

Poseidon is using the other half of the Cyclopes along with his sea force, although he currently builds his palace much more militaristic as he still must deal with Oceanus. He wants me to deliver a message to you he's asking for your help is construction. He wants you to shape the Earth deep under the sea in his favor and against Oceanus.

"Sure, I would be glad to help in any way, but I don't know how much of a help I'll be, I can barely control my power above water and through the earth under the water is technically land it will be even harder to control." Lachlonus shrugged

"You'll get their little brother, it only been a week, and Poseidon believes he can help you gain control of your powers."

"He can, well then let's get this palace done so I can go!" Lachlonus said excitedly to learn

"Hold on brother let's get me to finish my report," Hestia said happily that Lachlonus was happy

Hades is using skeletons to build his palace and every god have promised to build a hearth and a guest room for me.

"Can you make a pit for me Lachlonus" Hestia ask sweetly "Also Demeter can you gather some of the best firewood around."

Lachlonus did so, and he works faster if Poseidon had already gained control over his power who knew where Hades and Zeus were at. Lachlonus didn't want to be last to have control over his domain.

He worked fast and hard increasing his power over the domain. He tried to make the earth flow with him, but it didn't work the way it wants and for a god even a young god he grew tired quickly (I imagine that Lachlonus is using Water or Air bending style to try an Earthbend. Because he is a god, I imagine it working to an extent, but not in the way he wants it the very Earth is struggling against him. The one time he did was when he made the pit for Demeter.)

Lachlonus sealed up the incomplete mansion, help with some decorations, he and his two sisters then went outside and stood on the grass. The manor had three floors from the Antechamber there were three directions you could walk to the North was a huge throne room it was currently empty. To the East was Housing, Kitchen, the necessary stuff, however to the north was a training room, and office, and enchantment room, potion room, a vault and many other things he would need to fulfill his and Demeter duties the manor was a combination of Stone brick, Stone, Brick, Wood Planks Marble, and other earthly and nature components.

On the outside of the manor, there was already the beginning of greenhouse. Of course, Lachlonus had to flatten the land in which he almost passed out from doing but managed to do successfully. This was only the beginning of Demeter and Lachlonus mansion, but it was livable and a start.

"I will be back before you know it, please take care of each other." Lachlonus gave each of them a hug and then flash out.

Demeter and Hestia remain in their spot staring at the empty space" So Demeter what have you and Lachlonus been up too" Hestia asked with a smirk

 **There that ending took me a while so I just said screw it if it wasn't for the ending, I would have had this out weeks ago. And what did you think and thank you for flying Air Fanfic?**

 **Also, I'm really sorry about the Code appearing in the Chapter.**


End file.
